


To The Queen Of England, To The Hounds Of Hell

by blushingblue__DonnaJane54



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [3]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Needs To Stop Listening To Geezer Music, Author Will Write Another, Bisexual Bucky, Bisexual Peggy, Canon Divergence - No War, Cover by Vintage Postmodern Jukebox, F/M, Featuring Haley Reinhart, Hopefully On Time, Jealousy, M/M, Reference to Alcohol/Drugs, Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes, Song fic, Steve-centric, pansexual steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblue__DonnaJane54/pseuds/blushingblue__DonnaJane54
Summary: Steve wasn't having too much to drink, he had work in the morning. Bucky was drinking hard, and Steve figured that he had to be drunk to have a girl, and that made his sick heart swell with pride.It made Steve upset, even after how they gave their first times to each other, that Bucky still sleeps around. It hurts, but Steve isn't getting into that.Steve isn't having too much to drink, he has work in the morning.Until her saw her.





	To The Queen Of England, To The Hounds Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE AND DONT APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I DONT KNOW

Steve wasn't having too much to drink, he had work in the morning. Bucky was drinking hard, and Steve figured that he had to be drunk to have a girl, and that made his sick heart swell with pride.

It made Steve upset, even after how they gave their first times to each other, that Bucky still sleeps around. It hurts, but Steve isn't getting into that.

Steve isn't having too much to drink, he has work in the morning.

Until her saw her.

 _“I'm gonna fight 'em off_  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back…”

She had a pretty blue dress and dark hair, pinned up into curls. Her lips were blood red, crimson, the nicest red he’d ever seen. And her skin looked like porcelain, and it made him want to run a hand down her soft looking arm, her slim neck, the curve of her beautiful jaw.

 _“...And I'm talkin' to myself at night_  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message comin' from my eyes says, ’Leave it alone.’...”

Steve held his hand out and asked for a beer, and a shot of whiskey. His skin was tingling, his tongue was dry, he was nervous. What if the Priest came by?

He forced the shot down his throat, and took the beer over to the pretty girl, who was looking around for someone to dance with; back straight, eyes strong, high waist, strong feminine jaw.

 _“...Don't wanna hear about it_  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
Yeah…”

Bucky wouldn't hit on this kind of girl; she’d take over in bed, and he didn't like that unless it was Steve. He told that when Steve bent him over for the first time.

Besides, if Bucky was allowed to sleep around, Steve figured he could, too.

 _“...From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_  
And I catch it comin' round my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you…”

Steve knew she wouldn't care what he had to say, what his name was, what he wanted to mumble about. She’d be the kind of girl who’d want to be smiled at, affection; actions, not words. That's what he figured.

There was a drunk breathing on her, making her uncomfortable, and when he thought he’d have to bring the bottle down on his head, she had his hand behind his back, and his mouth was yelling in agony.

He pushed past the last drunk, the whiskey hot in the back of his throat, and smiled at her over the scum she was holding in that painful way. “Wanna beer?” He asked, and she looked at him, took him in, and smiled gratefully. She pushed the drunk away, and turned to him fully. The man was heaving, bent over, holding his arm. Steve kicked him in the ass, and the man fell to the ground with a pathetic thud.   
“Yes, please!” She took the bottle, and he thumbed to the back of the bar, at the booths, where it was quieter,   
“Do you want to go sit back in a booth?”

 _“...And that ain't what you wanna hear_  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones says, ‘Find a home.’...”

She nodded kindly, and Steve gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a booth without anyone doing cocaine; this was the nicest in Brooklyn, anyway.

The singer was vocalizing, and people were dancing, or drinking, or both. Steve didn't like drinking, and he couldn't dance. Two left feet, always has been, probably always will be.   
He saw Bucky leave with a girl, some pretty blonde doll with a too tight dress and greasy curls.

“My name’s Steve Rogers!” He shouted over the music, and she smiled, and leaned ahead.   
“My name is Peggy Carter!” Her voice was English, and smooth. Like that whiskey, only it left a good taste in the back of his throat.

 _“...I'm going to Wichita_  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding…”

Steve didn't know why he suddenly started talking to her; maybe it was the looks, or the drunken shithead hitting on her. He didn't know. But he knew he liked her, and definitely was planning on asking her out.

His assumptions were wrong. She loved to hear him talk! She crossed her feet, and leaned forward, elbows on the table. She smiled at him, and kept asking him those questions, with that mouth. With those eyes. God, she was beautiful.

 _“...Right before the Lord_  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more  
And the stains comin' from my blood tell me,’Go back home.’...”

He wasn't going to have sex with her that night. His petty revenge was silly, and trifling. Besides, he didn't want to. She was too precious to lay with him, not until to convinced herself that he's all she could get, and he’d be the first to admit he’s way under her league; he got lucky, he was the nice guy with the cute smile.   
He wasn’t Bucky. He wasn't sexy, or charismatic, or charming. He was sweet and cute and “good”. Peggy called him patriotic, and maybe he was.

His Ma always said he had enough moral compass for all of New York.

As the band's music died out, she gave him a happy, wide smile, and he gave one right back. She finished the beer all alone, and he walked her home.

By the time he got home, he’d confirmed a date with Peggy, (which was next Friday) and Bucky and his doll were asleep. Or quietly having sex.

Steve washed his hair in the sink and went to bed and tried to think of why he could see Peggy and him in the future. Together. With little kids. Maybe a house. Probably a dog.

(Just not without Bucky.)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy??


End file.
